Memories
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Aquele dia Gilbert teve muitas lembranças sobre tudo o que passou com Violet.


Os primeiros raios solares daquele dia primaveril entravam pelas frestas da cortina fazendo com que Gilbert começasse a despertar lentamente. Após abrir o olho e, reconhecer onde estava um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios, principalmente após sentir o peso do corpo de Violet sobre o seu.

Levou sua mão até os longos cabelos loiros e retirou uma mecha que caia sobre o rosto alvo dela e, ao contemplar o semblante sereno de Violet dormindo profundamente seu sorriso alargou, porque eles precisaram passar por muitos percalços para conseguirem ficar juntos e, agora estavam ali casados.

Violet se remexeu na cama expondo parte do seu corpo nu e Gilbert enquanto admirava sua amada por inteiro, não conseguiu evitar de pensar no momento que precisou tomar a decisão mais difícil de sua vida: a de ir embora do hospital e deixar Violet para trás. Naquele dia, ele acordou no hospital e logo percebeu as sequelas que a guerra havia deixado em seu corpo, mas não estava preocupado com isso e, sim com Violet. Ele precisava saber como ela estava, após muita insistência com uma enfermeira, conseguiu que ela o levasse até onde Violet estava e, quando a viu, ainda dormindo e no lugar de seus braços haviam próteses, sentiu-se culpado pois, se ele não a tivesse levado para a guerra, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Foi então, que decidiu ir embora e deixar que sua preciosa Violet vivesse como uma pessoa comum e durante esses anos todos, a acompanhou de longe, mesmo querendo estar perto.

Gilbert dispersou seus pensamentos ao sentir o toque gélido da mão mecânica de Violet sobre seu rosto.

– Você parecia longe! – disse ela, ao perceber que ele voltou sua atenção para si.

– Estava apenas recordando algumas coisas.

– Lembranças dolorosas? Seu semblante parecia entristecido.

– A mais dolorosa de todas: o dia em que a deixei no hospital. Devia ter ficado ao seu lado, mas não tive coragem. A culpa tomou conta de mim e fez com que eu fugisse, mas no fim das contas, percebi que essa não era a solução.

– Gilbert, meu amor, deixe o passado para trás. O que realmente importa é que estamos juntos novamente e que, de agora em diante, é a felicidade que fará parte de nossas vidas! Portanto, esqueça essa dor e se perdoe! - disse Violet, olhando nos olhos de seu amado.

– Você tem razão meu amor. Me perdoe por isso.

– Não precisa pedir perdão, hoje entendo que tudo o que você fez foi necessário para eu me tornar o que sou hoje. – então, Violet selou seus lábios nos de Gilbert.

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo na cama até que resolveram se levantar e desceram para tomar seu desjejum. Assim que terminaram, foram aproveitar o lindo dia dando um passeio pela cidade, até que chegaram em um campo cheio de violetas lilases. E, mais uma vez, Gilbert deixou que suas lembranças o levassem para longe.

Meses atrás…

Gilbert naquele dia estava de folga, então resolveu passear um pouco para espairecer e descansar sua mente cansada após resolver tantos assuntos burocráticos. De certa forma, ele até gostava disso porque o ajudava a não pensar tanto em Violet, mas seu corpo o traía e sempre exigia um repouso.

Caminhou sem rumo, embora olhasse a paisagem à sua volta, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Só se deu conta de onde estava, quando de relance viu algo que atraiu sua atenção. Ao aproximar-se, viu que era uma violeta lilás e, neste momento foi inevitável não recordar que foi ao ver uma flor igual a que estava na sua frente que escolheu o nome para Violet. Depois, quando descobriu o significado daquela flor, percebeu que não poderia ter escolhido nome melhor, pois Violetas significam lealdade e, Violet lhe foi leal até o último momento.

E, foi durante essas lembranças, que ouviu o som da voz de Violet lhe chamando. No primeiro momento, não deu importância porque pensou ser sua mente lhe pregando uma peça, pois a saudade que sentia dela era grande. Então, Violet parou à sua frente e lhe abraçou com intensidade e isso fez com que ele se desse conta de que tudo era real, que ela estava realmente ali. Que finalmente toda a dor e saudade chegaria ao fim.

Naquele reencontro havia muito a ser dito, mas palavras não foram necessárias, pois o amor que sentiam um pelo outro foi o suficiente. Então, a partir daquele dia, não mais se separaram, logo oficializaram seu relacionamento e marcaram a data do casamento que aconteceu dias atrás naquele mesmo campo de violetas que se reencontraram.

– Perdido em lembranças novamente, meu amor? – a pergunta de Violet fez com que Gilbert abrisse um leve sorriso porque, de fato, aquele dia estava sendo de muitas lembranças.

– Sim, mas desta vez estava lembrando do nosso reencontro e casamento.

– Então estávamos pensando na mesma coisa, porque esses foram os momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

– Da minha também, meu amor. Depois de tanto tempo afastados, finalmente agora estamos juntos.

– Sim. O destino nos impôs muitas barreiras, mas conseguimos ultrapassar todas.

– E se acaso virem mais, iremos vencer novamente, só que dessa vez estaremos juntos. – Gilbert a abraçou e a beijou.

O casal ficou mais um tempo ali recordando aquele momento lindo e sublime de suas vidas. Andaram mais um pouco e, quando se deram conta de que já estava na hora do almoço, pararam em um restaurante, onde desfrutaram da deliciosa refeição conversando sobre amenidades e os planos para o futuro.

Depois, olharam as vitrines de algumas lojas até que finalmente voltaram para casa, pois o casal havia sido convidado para o baile de aniversário da filha do Embaixador.

Quando a noite chegou, Gilbert e Violet estavam prontos para sair. O rapaz não conseguia conter o orgulho e ternura de ver que tinha uma esposa tão linda.

Chegando lá, após cumprimentarem os anfitriões e se acomodarem junto a eles, Gilbert estendeu a mão convidando Violet para dançar. Enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão, ele não tirava os olhos dela, lembrando do quanto era abençoado por ter uma segunda chance.

A partir daquele dia, Gilbert finalmente se perdoou e aquela dor do passado que teimava em lhe atormentar, ficou para trás e agora tudo era só alegria ao lado da mulher que amava. Mesmo quando surgia algum desentendimento, eles conseguiam resolver juntos.


End file.
